


Home is Burning

by KatlynnWalker



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Basically everyone's reaction to...Sylvanas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt and (Some?) Comfort, Multi, She is not like this on MY Azeroth, This is a war boys, Which ties into how Tombstonee reacts to this since they were friends.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: Teldressil burns to the ground. This would have never happened in their Azeroth. They would have been so happy- but they aren't. They will never be the same.
Relationships: Frosty Moths (LacianxBeckaw), Larhemi (LarilanxOrhemi), Lonely No More (KatiannxHerHusbandWhoCurrentlyHasNoName), Magical Dinosaur (JaianthanxAmy), Rogue Priest (TixitxEvalisa)





	Home is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> When.Will.I.Just.Focus.On.A.Single.Story.?. Sup everyone here is depressed- not that they weren't before, but yeah. Katiann goes first so ya'll get the gist of her character.

I've decided to keep this on hold for a while. It'll come out after I finish Pocket-Sized Time Dragon. I can't save drafts, apparently. I am very sorry.


End file.
